


Together

by GlossyGlizzy



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlossyGlizzy/pseuds/GlossyGlizzy
Summary: Syd is thinking about the past.
Relationships: Syd Barrett/David Gilmour
Kudos: 10





	Together

Syd sat alone on the hill. Something about today made the grass greener, and made the sky hum. The wind was a quiet melody that danced with the strands of his hair. The sky was the singer that carried the tune. The ground was the stage, and the entire world was the audience. Syd was too early. Syd was too late. Syd was just on time. Sometime, another song was his history. Somewhere, another song was being played without him. 

Right now, another song was their history. 

Then another. 

Then another.. 

Then another.. 

Syd closed his eyes and watched as memories clouded his mind until one caught his attention. 

All five of them, running down a hill. 

Nick pointed his hand out to 'draw' as Roger did the same. Dramatically falling down with an exaggerated "bang!" and eventually rolling off to the flat surface.   
Rick watching the two actors have their showdown with a 'gruesome' ending. Cheerfully laughing as he cautiously made his way down. 

Syd running behind them, when he suddenly trips and is instantly saved by a hand around his arm. 

David. 

Their eyes lock with each other, just in time for Syd to see David's concern run off. Before he knew, their fingers intertwined. David wore a reassuring smile and let out a warm laugh. 

Syd blushed red, and returned both smile and laugh. The two then happily lean in close and share a small kiss. 

"Come on, let's go down together."


End file.
